


Don't be so Hard on Yourself

by tinypyro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyro/pseuds/tinypyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic wasn't sure if referring to him as his lover was suitable yet or if it was too soon. After all, all they've done is spend a few nights with one another, watching films or just enjoying one another's company, talking with occasional kissing. Though that was a thing boyfriends did, wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be so Hard on Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is so bad it's pretty rushed and i barely checked it plus characterization is hard

If anyone were to offer him hours of nothing but his own company in his office without any disruptions, he'd take it without giving a second thought. However, now he's doing just that during off hours, he'd much prefer doing anything but.

It's not like he didn't like doing work, because he did, in a weird sense. But having to go through his friend's death rates and information was down right shitty. Arrow through the cranium, burned to death, drowned, blood loss, beaten to death, all of which he would of prevented, if only he was there at the time.

He knew not to beat himself up so badly, as some of his colleagues picked up on, and reassured him, yet sometimes he can't help it. For example during that day's battle he watched as Scout was burnt alive yet by the time he came to his aid after his stomach churning screams for help, for a doctor, it was too late. Sure it didn't matter too much as respawn would have him as good as new, yet that didn't mean dying on his watch was anywhere near alright.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose above his small rounded frames, threading a pencil through his right hand's fingers, he hadn't even noticed someone knocking quietly on the office door until he heard the all too familiar accent of his lover asking if he could come in.

Medic wasn't sure if referring to him as his lover was suitable yet or if it was too soon. After all, all they've done is spend a few nights with one another, watching films or just enjoying one another's company, talking with occasional kissing. Though that was a thing boyfriends did, wasn't it?

"Ja, ja come in."

He didn't mean to sound so obviously frustrated with himself, as part of his job was to shut up and think about others before himself, despite needing attention at times.  
The Aussie moved into the office as quietly as he could, as if he were sneaking into a house and begin a robbery, he's probably picked up a few things from watching spies on the field as well, thinking about it.

"You were meant to come up an hour ago mate, was jus' making sure you were awlright."

Shit, he'd wasted an hour beating himself up over the meaningless deaths of his team instead of being with Sniper in his room, he really must check up on time more often.

"Apologies, I must of lost track of time, or-"

"Doc, I know when something's not right."

The doctor sighed, refusing to answer as Sniper made his way behind him, placing both hands on his squared shoulders, rubbing them soothingly, Medic sinking back against the back of his chair, head resting against Sniper's chest.

"You were stabbed in ze neck today. Left to die of blood loss. I could of helped."

Sniper picked up on Medic's shortness, it was a mixture of hurt and pissed, which he gives his cheek a soft kiss as an apology.

"The others needed ya more than me, and respawn-"

"Respawn vould of patched you up, I know."

A painful silence grew, great. Now he's hurt his lover who only came to check on him because he cares about him. Medic tilted his head to look up at the taller, younger man, raising a bare hand, placing it on his cheek.

" I vill come now, yes? Once I've filed zhese away."

Sniper stood awkwardly whilst Medic gathered the multiple sheets of paper, filing them accordingly to different sections of the drawers, maybe just being patient was the way to go from now on.

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love ya, right?"

Medic froze. Neither had said the cursed three words yet, and he didn't expect to hear them at all at this rate. The doctor's cheeks flushed as he pushed the drawer shut carefully, looking back at his partner, who was gripping to his uniform sleeve nervously.

"Und I love you."

He gave the assassin a reassuring smile before holding his arm out for his partner, yes, partner, to grab a hold of it, which Sniper squeezed as he did so.

"So, vhich romance film did you steal from herr Pyro this time?"


End file.
